Lost in London: An Ed Speleers One Shot
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: My friends and I get lost in London and end up meeting Ed Speleers.


**Lost in London {An Ed Speleers One-Shot}**

"Come on you guys, stop fighting!" I had a headache and my two best friends were not helping at all as both poured over the map, yelling. We were lost somewhere in the beautiful, but large, London England. It was nearing evening and we were trying to find our way back to the hotel after a long day of sightseeing.

Alex glared at me with her hazel eyes, her red-brown hair covering her right eye. "I am the only one who has been to Europe, and so I know how to read the maps here." Meet Alex, the youngest of the group, but also the moodiest. She had bipolar disorder and probably forgot to take her medication that morning. She also suffered from scoliosis and used that excuse to allow her to sit in the most comfortable seats. On the plane, she had the window seat, even though all the seats were equally uncomfortable.

Brittany scoffed. "You were never in London on that trip, so don't even think of bringing that up again." I smiled, but quickly hid it before Alex saw me. I knew it was wrong to pick favorites from my best friends, but I couldn't help but like Brittany better. She was the smart one of the group, smarter even than me, and I am quite smart. She had medium length brunette hair and brown eyes that reminded me of milk chocolate. Brittany did have a very good sense of direction most of the time; I mean she is the one who navigated me through an entire corn maze, in 40 minutes, in the dark, with only our cell phones as a light source and without getting lost once.

Then there was me, the dirty blonde with bright blue eyes and glasses. Alex and Brittany wear contacts now, but at one time, we all wore glasses. I was the oldest one, but I really felt that I was the middle child like I am in my family; I always saw Brittany as the oldest because of her "infinite wisdom." I was also the one who really insisted on going to London. Brittany wanted to go to Spain and Alex wanted to see France, again. Obviously, I got my way and we all went to London.

We have only been here for two days; the first day really wasn't much of a day as we checked into the hotel and then crashed. It was a Saturday and we woke up late, but we all wanted to get some sightseeing in before the day was gone. Now after hours of walking around, we could not remember how to get back to our hotel.

I looked around at where we stood. It wasn't an alley, but the road was a one-way street and we were on the sidewalk. The few people who passed us gave us the strangest looks before they walked briskly away probably thinking how stupid we Americans are. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the map from both of them, and sat down on the cement.

"Sarah, what the hell?" Alex growled.

Brittany understood me better and told Alex to shut up. "Arguing is not the answer to our solution. We are all tired, and she is just trying to get us to calm down before we decide what to do next. Am I right?" Brittany looked down at me with her brown orbs.

I shook my head. "I swear you can read my mind." I folded up the map the best I could and put it in my purse. "Why don't we just sit here and rest a moment. Then I will take out the map again."

Brittany nodded and sat down next to me, but Alex was in no mood to relax. "The sun is setting and you two want to sit there?"

"Yes." Brittany and I said in unison. I felt better knowing that Brittany agreed with me, and that alone put me in a better mood. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool brick building behind me. Brittany grabbed her cell phone.

"Still no reception. Stupid track phone." She turned off her phone to save the battery. Alex's cell was dead and my cell was in the hotel room, charging. I accidentally left it there in our rush to leave earlier. "Would you stop pacing, Alex, and sit down?"

"Leave me alone." Brittany had the nerve to stop badgering Alex and turned her attention back to me.

"Well this has been a memorable trip so far. Remember that one time we got lost in Valpo?"

I laughed as the memory popped into my head. We were going to see Skillet and Toby Mac and along the way, we got lost, and all because of a stupid roundabout. "Yes, and we had cold Papa John's after because we had no time to eat before the concert. Ah, good times, good times." While Brittany and I reminisced about the past, we failed to notice Alex grab my purse to take out the map. It was the crinkling of the paper that caught our attention.

"Alex, just put it away. We have barely been resting for three minutes. Give it a rest!" Brittany got up and walked over to Alex, but I stayed put. I had decided just to let the two work it out themselves. You see, I was great friends with each of them independently, and in the past, the three of us were inseparable, but that all changed in high school when Alex got a boyfriend. Cameron was a wonderful guy, and was my best friend as well, but spends too much time with Alex that made it hard for Brittany and I to see her. There was also the fact that Alex had a communication problem; her phone was always either dead or dying and she was hardly ever online.

Over the years, Alex and Brittany began to drift apart, but I was the monkey in the middle who stayed friends with both of them. Now, we had finished our first year of college and decided to take a vacation in Europe to try to patch up our friendships, but apparently, it looked as if it was hopeless. Alex and Brittany started bickering again and here I was doing my best not to explode as well. I crossed my arms and sat there waiting for them to stop. _Well, this trip was a disaster._ I thought. _If anything actually turns out alright, it will be a miracle! Lord, please, help me get through this trip._

What happened next could only be described as a miracle when a young man wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and a hat walked across the street. He was with another man, an older man, and they were talking, but they stopped when they saw Brittany and Alex. I did not see the two men at first from where I was sitting because my friends were blocking my view. I did not even care to look as I thought back a few hours ago when someone tried to help us and we got even more lost.

The two men were British and gazed upon the two girls with sympathy. "Let me guess, you are American and you are lost." I saw Alex look at Brittany, who was at a loss for words. "Where are you trying to go?" Alex told the men while Brittany called my name.

"Sarah, come here, now!" I had no idea why she needed me, but since it was Brittany, I decided it was in my best interest to listen to her. I slowly got up and paced over to where they stood. I saw the older man first. He had dark hair that was almost black and had caramel colored eyes. He seemed a little uptight and protective over his companion, who had gorgeous blonde hair, but that was all I could see as the map covered the rest of his face.

I leaned over and whispered into Brittany's ear, "Why did you call me here?" She looked nervous and excited at the same time, which really confused me.

"You will find out shortly." I don't think I saw her smile so big in my entire life. Finally, Alex began to fold the map revealing none other than Ed Speleers, who was my celebrity crush and favorite actor!

I gasped and felt my heart pound and my cheeks heat up. "I must be dreaming because there is no way that you," I pointed to Ed, "are here right now helping my friends and I find our hotel." I felt woozy and thought I was going to faint, but Brittany steadied me. She knew how much I adored him and I know she was very happy that her best friend had a wish come true.

Alex looked at me as if I had gone mad. She had only watched _Eragon_ with me once and really did not care for Ed; she really liked the mysterious man in black, who I had to keep reminding her was named Murtagh, aka Garrett Hedlund. With her memory, there was no way she remembered who Ed was and therefore had idea why I was suddenly so worked up.

Ed smiled at me and chuckled, "Glad that you recognize me. I always love meeting my fans."

"I don't think fan is the right definition…" Brittany shut up after I shot her a dirty look.

The man who accompanied Ed rolled his eyes and Alex asked us what was going on.

"My name is Ed Speleers, and this is Jeff Walters, my agent." Right after, Alex gave him the I-still-have-no-idea-who-you-are look.

Brittany leaned over to Alex and whispered one word, "Eragon." Alex then understood.

"That explains everything," she pointed at me. I was still in complete shock as I stood there gawking at him.

"Ed, let's finish helping these girls and get going." Jeff was starting to become impatient.

"We have time, Jeff." Ed said, brushing off his agent. He looked at me again. "What are your names?"

"I am Sarah," I say meekly.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, and this is Alex."

"It's nice to meet you. I know where your hotel is. I can lead you there, if you'd like."

I was unsure how to respond. I wanted to talk to him, but I was too embarrassed to speak. How would he react if he learned that I was, well, obsessed with him? Before I could even open my mouth to say something, Brittany and Alex had already agreed to have him lead us to the hotel.

"Ed, we really…"

"Jeff, please, they need our help." Ed walked around me, smiling, as he started to lead us down the sidewalk. "So, whereabouts in America are you from?" I was sure he sensed how shy I was around him, so he looked at my friends instead, but he quickly looked back at me when I responded.

"We are all from Michigan." I met his gaze and got lost in his stunningly beautiful blue eyes.

"That's the state that looks like a mitten-right?" I nodded. "What is it like?"

Brittany and Alex remained silent, forcing me to talk again. "Well, we live on Lake Michigan, so we have a lot of beaches. In the summer, it becomes a tourist attraction, but in winter, not so much. It snows a lot and can get very cold. The history is quite fascinating, or at least, I found it to be interesting. Who flew the first plane?" I could not believe I was talking to Ed Speleers, and of all the topics we could talk about, I am talking about my area's history! I felt so foolish. _What a great way to keep your idol interested, I am probably boring him to death._

To my surprise, he actually seemed fascinated as he answered my question. "I learned that it was the Wright Brothers, but they were not from Michigan, so I ask, who flew the first plane if it wasn't them?"

I looked at Brittany. We were in AP United States History together and she knew what Mr. Jager had taught us. Even Alex knew the answer, and almost wanted to blurt it out. "Augustus Moore Herring."

"I have never heard of him before."

"Many people haven't, but he flew the first plane at Silver Beach, which is one of our local beaches, a few years before the Wright Brothers."

"That really is quite something. I will have to visit Michigan sometime." He looked at Jeff, who sighed. "Ignore him. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him. He is the one who got me to audition for _Eragon_."

My eyes lit up with excitement. "Wow, really?"

He nodded. Brittany and Alex giggled and I felt my cheeks burn. "Yes, I would love to tell you more about it, but we are already at the hotel." His eyes were sad, but behind them twinkled hope.

"Before you go, can you get your autograph, and" I grabbed my camera from my purse, "a picture with you?"

Ed beamed with happiness, "Yes, I'd love to." He sighed a ticket stub I had for the plane still sitting in my purse and then posed for a picture that Jeff was forced to take. "Well, I wish you all the best and have fun while you are still in London. Try not to get lost again."

He started to leave, but before he disappeared around a corner, he turned to ask, "How much longer will you be here anyways?" We told him that we were here for two weeks, and then he finally had to leave.

It was morning and I was sitting in the dining room of the hotel eating breakfast. Brittany was with me and Alex was going to join us after her shower. The food from the hotel was decent as I scarfed down some scrambled eggs. Brittany was peeling an orange and talking once more how oranges are useful to a clarinet player. Then, like old times, she placed an orange slice in her mouth and made it look as if she had orange teeth. I laughed so hard, that I almost started to cry.

Ed's P.O.V.

I walked into the hotel really hoping that my disguise would pay off; the only person who knew I was coming was the manager, who was at the front desk. He welcomed me he let me pass by without any hesitation. He had told me the room number of the girls, but I figured that would not be a very good way to see them again, so I made my way to the dining hall where I spotted Sarah and Brittany at a table at the far end of the room by a window.

I calmed my nerves and walked towards their table, cautious not to draw too much attention. The room was not overly crowded, but it was still pretty loud nonetheless. I heard laughter, and was happy to find that the source of the melodic sound came from Sarah. _She is not like my other fans at all._

My original plan was to go up to them and say hello, but, I changed my mind and sat at the table behind them and listened to their conversation. It's not that I condone eavesdropping, it's just that I was very curious and wanted to know what they were like when I am not in their presence, or, when they think I am not here. Sitting here I can see them clearly and I can hear what they are saying.

"So, what did you sister do when you called her this morning to tell her that you met Ed Speleers?" Brittany ate another orange slice. He could tell that they were still in disbelief.

"She thought I was joking at first, but after I e-mailed her the picture, she freaked out. Lily was there, and I heard her scream in the background as well. OF course, after, she had to ask me if I wanted to be sprayed with coconut lime. I still cannot hear out of my right ear very well. "

Brittany laughed. "I figured as much."

I knew right then and there that these girls were crazy, and that made me like them even more, especially Sarah. I don't know what it is, but there is something about her, and I can't understand why I feel as if I might know her from somewhere.

"Though, I don't think it is as bad as when Kelsey called her band directors daughter after she saw Miley Cyrus at Cedar Point. That child is obsessed with Miley and Kelsey was deaf after that conversation." Sarah began to laugh as well. "You know, I never thought in a million years that I would ever meet Ed."

"Well you did and I am surprised you didn't faint."

"I almost did faint, Britt."

"Did you tell your mom?" Brittany said, shifting the conversation again.

"Yes, but I don't think she really grasped what I had told her. She was still half asleep. You know how she is on her medication."

"Hey, that's better than when I told mine. She asked me who he was and I told her she played Eragon, and she still had no clue."

"Epic fail!"

"I know. Anyways, she told me to tell you that she says hi and that she loves you."

"Speaking of which," Sarah pulled out her cell phone, "I got a text from her. She did the whole, "you want some candy little girl?" bit again. I replied saying that I love and miss her too."

Brittany smiled, then said, "Where is Alex?"

"She was in the shower when we left, but I didn't think it would take her this long to get ready." Right when she finished, her phone began to vibrate. "It's Cameron!"

_Of course, she has a boyfriend. _I sighed and tried to push away the thought. _You don't know that, Cameron could only be her friend, or brother, or employer. Stop jumping to conclusions._ He shook his head and began to listen once more, waiting for the perfect opportunity to reveal to them that he was there.

"Hey Cam, what's up? In the shower. With Brittany eating breakfast. We want to see Buckingham Palace. Yes, they still do. I doubt it. Maybe…ok, fine, I will get you a souvenir."

"Tell him I say hi!" Brittany whispered.

"Brittany says hi. He says hi back, Britt. Ok,bye." The call ended.

"Just wanted to know what's up, huh?"

"Yuppers. He is stilled bummed out that he could not come with us. I promised to buy him something."

"I am going to get him something too, and it won't be lame like that key chain Alex got me when she was in Paris."

"Yeah, but remember when we got her that magnet from Arizona? Giving us key chains was payback."

"Hey, she had already been to Arizona, so it's not like she needed anything fancy. But we have never been to Europe until now, so she could have given us something nicer."

"Good point."

_It's now or never. _I got up, gathered my courage, and walked up to their table. "Hey."

They both looked up at me and when they looked past my disguise, they began to hyperventilate once more. "Ed? What are you doing here?" Sarah asks.

"I have nothing scheduled for today and after some thought, I figured that I could give you a tour of London. I overheard that you want to see the palace, I can take you there."

"What about Jeff?"

"I gave him the day off. I thought it would be nice to get to know my fans better. I don't usually get to talk to them much."

"Oh, ok." I could tell she was nervous, and for good reason. We have completely different lives. I am an actor and she is just your average American girl just trying to find her way through life. I loved being an actor, but I never did it for the fame, I did it because it brought me joy. Even so, today is a day where I wanted to only be Ed Speleers, who, I hope she finds, is really only a simple guy.

"We need to wait for Alex, but sure, we would love to have you accompany us." Brittany said.

Sarah's P.O.V.

_OH MY GOD! Ed came to see us, us! I can't believe it! I always knew he truly loved his fans, but dang, he really lives up to his reputation! _I watched as Ed pulled up a chair and sat down at our table. "Nice disguise." I mentally slapped myself. _Stupid!_

Ed smiled, "Thanks." No, it can't be? Ed is nervous around us? How can he be? He is an actor and is around people and fans all the time!

"Finally!" Brittany exclaimed as she noticed Alex coming out of an elevator. "It only took you five years!"

"Hahahaha, funny!" Alex said, sarcastically. "Did you save me any food?"

"No. Get it yourself."

"Fine." She scowled. "Is that…"

"Shh!" I gave Alex a glare that shut her up. "Just eat and we can get going."

"Okay, okay!" Alex rummaged through the food that was left at the buffet. When she came back, she had a plate full of pancakes soaked in syrup. She sat next to Brittany, who rolled her eyes. "So, can someone please explain where _he_ came from?"

"I decided to accompany you today. After last night, I figured you could have a Brit show you around. Plus, I wanted to get to know you mates a lot better." I loved his accent. I loved him!

"But aren't you busy, or something? I mean you are an actor."

"Please, keep it down." He gestured to the other people around them.

"Sorry." She stuffed some pancakes into her mouth.

"It's fine."

It felt like we spent ages at the hotel, but eventually we were out of there and with Ed leading the way, we got to have the best tour of London ever! I made sure to stay as close to him as possible and paid attention when he explained something to us. A few people did recognize him and received an autograph or a picture with him, but he stayed with us as promised, making the other fans jealous, which tickled my fancy.

We got to see Buckingham Palace, but not the Queen, of course, as I predicted. The palace was grander than I had imagined it, and the fact that Ed was standing me to me made me feel as if I were in a fairytale where I was a princess and he was my prince. I let my imagination run wild and knew that I would have to write about it later on.

As the day passed by, we ate lunch at a fancy restaurant which was Ed's treat. He told us that we had to eat there because it was the best, and in fact it was probably the best food that I have ever tasted. Throughout the day, I took pictures like crazy! No one would ever believe me unless I had proof.

When the day drew to a close, I felt my heart become heavy. I had the most perfect day and I did not want it to end. We were back at the hotel and Alex was relaxing on the bed and Brittany wanted to take a shower, so it was just Ed and I walking down the hallway to get some more towels for the room.

"I have something I want to tell you, but I don't know how to explain it to you."

I looked at him quizzically. Throughout the day, we all became more comfortable around him, so now as we were walking down the hall, I did not feel very nervous. "Try to. I really want to know what you have to say."

"Maybe I am going crazy, but I keep having this notion that I know you from somewhere."

I laughed. "I don't think you are crazy, but I know we have never met before. Trust me."

"I know." He looked troubled.

"The closest I ever thought I could get to you is through your web site and Facebook page." Yes, I said that to try to cheer him up, but I never expected him to become so giddy.

"You are on my website? What's your username?"

I told him and when I did, everything fell into place. "I actually do read what people post on my site, and on my Facebook page, but with so many fans, names get all jumbled up, but I do recognize your username. You log in a lot and post messages, and on your profile you do have a picture. So, in a way, I did know you before we officially met!"

I could not speak; all I could do was look at him with shock. His laugh rang through my ears. "You took part in my webcast as well. I remember you chatting with Ella and Teri, as well as other members from my site. You asked some great questions, and I am sorry that I was unable to answer them in the webcast. I only had a short time to get everything in. I will have another one again coming up very soon."

I nodded. "We should get those towels." I walked away feeling his gaze upon me. He caught up with me and we continued along the hall.

"Sarah, wait. I have one more thing to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

It was a month after my trip to London and the more time passed, the more it felt like a dream. Summer would be ending in another month and I would start college again. Alex and Brittany talked more often; by the end of our trip, they began to discover how they became friends in the first place, and that began to cement them together again. I was happy that they got along again which made my life that much easier.

When I got back, I wrote to Ed right away, as promised, but no response came. I was angry and boycotted his website for a long time, but eventually, I gathered my wits and concluded that he is very busy and that it takes time for mail to travel from Europe to America.

I had gotten back from the beach and began to wipe the sand off my feet. I didn't care that I was in my room, I would sweep it up later. Like always, my mom had placed my mail on my bed. I quickly skimmed through it until one letter caught my attention. _It's from Ed!_

I ripped open the envelope and read the letter. "…by the time you receive this letter, I should already be on my way to…"

I heard a knock at the door. _No, it can't be? It is probably Lily looking for Staphanie._

I opened the door, and there, standing on my front porch was Ed Speleers. "Now, it is your turn to show me around."


End file.
